The Legendary Titan of Fate
Rotterdam, the Netherlands Zhalia returns to her old orphanage to find the Blood Spirals there, recruiting orphans. She meets two orphan brothers, Harrison, who chooses to join the spirals, and Den, who turns to Zhalia for help. The Huntik team comes to the rescue, and they end up with a new Huntik Foundation Seeker, Den. Synopsis When Clements goes missing, the Huntik team are sent to Paris, to find him. After a battle with some possessed Titans outside of the Cathedral of Notre Dame, the they find Clements is trapped in a dream world created by the Ring of Arc. To rescue him, the team must each enter a dream world, each showing them the nightmares of their future. Plot ;The Star of Chaos and the Circle of Fate A member of the Huntik Foundation in Paris, France, named Clements had been doing tests on the Ring of Arc. He spoke on the phone with Metz upon hearing a voice coming from the Ring of Arc. Before Clements was able to finish, the Ring of Arc somehow invoked the Titans from three nearby Amulets. Meanwhile, after practicing chess with Den Fears, Lok Lambert and Sophie Casterwill realize that one of the quatrains from Eathon Lambert's Holotome points to the Ring of Arc currently being held in Paris. As the two go to inform Dante Vale, they find that they already have a mission in Paris, which Dante says cannot be a coincidence. While in Paris, the team has to fight off Freelancer, Hoplite, and Ironsquire Titans which had been summoned by the Ring while simultaneously running crowd control. To keep the world of Seekers a secret, Dante casts Hidesight on a taxi driver while Zhalia casts Simplemind on a family. After defeating the Titans, the Huntik Seekers enter the Paris Catacombs to find the Ring's location. There, they found the Ring on the finger of Clements. In an attempt to free him, the Seekers each touch the ring and enter their own dreams while Cherit is left to guard them. ;Sophie's Dream of Losing Control Sophie Casterwill finds herself wearing Dante's trench coat and playing as the Queen of the Casterwills in a chess match against the evil Betrayer and his army of Spiral Demon creatures. Seeing her family members in danger, she intervenes only to destroy the chess board. She then finds herself hurtling through space and presented with the power of a goddess. Here, she attempts to knock the Red Comet from its course only to hit a planet out of orbit. ;Zhalia's Dream of her Masquerade Zhalia Moon finds herself at a statue of Dante where she is confronted by numerous Silent Soldiers. Seeing Dante being overwhelmed, she tries to help, only to become overwhelmed by the number of Spirals herself. The Silent Soldiers then reveal themselves to be none other than Zhalia and try to put a Blood Spiral mask on her. Though she tries to resist, she is restrained and forced to become a Silent Soldier under the watch of the Betrayer. ;Lok's Dream of Betrayal Lok Lambert finds himself alongside Cherit and confronted by several Harlekin Titans. To fight off the enemies, Lok tries to invoke Freelancer and later Baselaird, but his Titans merely warp into more Harlekin Titans. Cherit also transforms into a Harlekin, and the Willblade becomes cracked. When hope seems lost for Lok, the visage of his father, Eathon Lambert, appears and helps Lok to remember the name of the Titan sealed in the Willblade, Pendragon, and to invoke him. As Lok turns away to watch the Willblade being repaired, however, the image of his father morphs into that of the Betrayer. Using Pendragon and the Willblade, Lok defeats all of the Harlekins and breaks free of the power of the Ring. ;The Power of Arc As Lok and Dante are freed from their dreams, Arc, the Legendary Titan of Fate, manifests herself. Lok Powerbonds with Lindorm to attack, and Dante invokes Ariel to restrain Arc. Dante then uses Dragonfist and Touchram to deal the final blows to defeat the Legendary Titan. With Arc defeated, the rest of the Foundation members are freed as well. As the Seekers discuss what to do with the Legendary Titan, Dante says to lock up the Ring as it only reveals sadness. The others remark that their dreams were much worse than in their previous encounter with the Ring of Arc. When Lok finally asks Dante Vale what his dream was about, Dante gives no response. Trivia * When Lok and Cherit are playing chess, Den, as Lok's king, wears the crown of King Solomon, an item previously worn by Lok in Episode 23 - "To Be Together". * The Spiral Demons that appear in Sophie's dream are hybids of the Marauder and Black Scarabese Titans. * In Lok's dream, when he attempts to invoke Baselaird, his non-Powerbonded icon is shown. * When Powerbonded Lindorm is invoked, his non-Powerbonded icon is incorrectly shown. * In Italy, this episode is titled The Prophecies of Arc. Gallery S2E34_Ironsquire_Hoplite_Freelancer_Clements.png|Clements is attacked by his Titans, Ironsquire, Hoplite and Freelancer S2E34_Hoplite_Ironsquire_Freelancer_Lok_Willblade.png|Lok and his Freelancer are overpowered S2E34_Freelancer_Baselaird.png|Freelancer hits Powerbonded Baselaird S2E34_Team_enter_the_dream.png|The Huntik team enter the Ring of Arc's dream S2E34_Sophie_planets.png|Sophie's dream shows her to be the leader of her family before being sent falling through space S2E34_Zhalia_Betrayer_Clouds.png|Zhalia's dream shows her to be a Blood Spiral soldier of the the Betrayer S2E34_Lok_Willblade_Harlekin.png|Lok stands alone against the Harlekin Titans S2E34_Pendragon_Lok_Harlekin_dream.png|Lok finds himself forced to invoke Pendragon to defeat the army of Titans S2E34_Powerbonded_Lindorm_Lok.png|Lindorm Powerbonds with Lok just in time to save him from Arc, the Legendary Titan of Fate S2E34_Arc_Lindorm_Spinnerslash.png|Powerbonded Lindorm attacks Arc using Spinnerlash S2E34_Ariel_Arc.png|Ariel dazzles Arc S2E34_Lok_Dante_sad.png|Dante's dream leaves him shaken 2 34 34